Tempted
by FictionCannibal
Summary: EWE He had given her detention because of her persistent hand waving and over all insufferable nature...  at least, that's what Severus Snape continued to tell himself as he waited for Hermione Granger to come down to the dungeon to serve her detention…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I can claim is the plot.**

**A/N: Hello readers, this is the first story I've written in almost five years! I can proudly say that in that time, my writing has improved (atleast with avoiding typos and grammer errors!) Enjoy this story and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tempted<strong>

**By FictionCannibal**

**One**

He had given her detention because of her persistent hand waving and over all insufferable nature... at least, that's what Severus Snape continued to tell himself as he waited for Hermione Granger to come down to the dungeon to serve her detention. Looking across the room, Severus smirked at the pile of dirty cauldrons he had let gather since the beginning of term. Making Miss Granger clean those - with no magic - would be torture for her...

_And not a bad view for you_… A voice in his head taunted.

Severus scowled. He refused to think of Grangers detention as anything more then it should be.

_But you want to see her - you wouldn't have assigned the detention to be served with you if that weren't true._

Severus looked over at the dirty cauldrons again and an image of Granger popped in his head;

Granger, with nothing more then a black lace bra and her school skirt, bent over the cauldron scrubbing the inside - her breasts would bounce as she encountered a particularly rotted spot...

Severus shook his head. He should _not_ be thinking about Granger in that way. She was his student for crying out loud!

Pinching the skin between his eyebrows, he tried to remember when he had first starting thinking of her in this way; it wasn't hard to find that moment.

It had been during the summer; Potter had just defeated Voldemort and there was a celebration ball right here in Hogwarts. Severus remembered seeing Granger for the first time in over a year since she had been on the run with Potter and Weasley. The battle had matured her - she no longer looked like the young girl whom he had taught for all those years. Her face seemed aged, and he could see that her body had developed nicely behind the royal blue dress robes she wore.

Severus had not approached her that night, and now he was thankfully he had not - only hours later, at that same ball, Potter had announced that he and his friends would be returning to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year.

Severus had scoffed and immediately drew his eyes away from Granger, feeling as if they had burned. He had never thought of any student of his in that way and Severus knew it would be best not to continue gazing at her delectable body, wondering how she would look without those robes...

A knock on the potions classroom door startled Severus out of his musing. He cleared his throat and fixed another scowl on his face.

"Enter."

When the door opened, Granger stepped in timidly and closed the door behind her. As she walked to the front of the classroom, where he sat behind his desk, Severus was glad to see that she had opted to wear her complete school uniform, which covered every inch of skin that could be considered provocative.

"What am I to do, sir?" She asked when she was standing in front of his desk.

Severus pointed towards the cauldrons. "Scrub those cauldrons until they are spotless. I have provided you with a toothbrush and a bucket of water. No magic."

Severus looked away from her and down to the essays on his desk. He heard her sigh and move away to begin her ghastly task. Resisting the urge to sigh himself, Severus attempted to clear his mind and not think - _too much_ - about the girl who had –coincidently - plagued his thoughts since the beginning of term. It was a difficult task, seeing as Granger would be in the same room as him for the next two hours. Taking a chance while her back was turned, Severus glared at her before returning to the essays, scribbling T's on every other one.

...

Hermione Granger sighed as she walked over to the pile of cauldrons. On the table next to them, was a soft bristle toothbrush and a pail of water. Shrugging out of her cloak, revealing her gray school sweater and knee length skirt, Hermione set to work.

It took her exactly half an hour to complete the first cauldron, and with sweat on her brow, Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape still working on his grading. Placing the now clean cauldron on the shelf, Hermione grabbed another and before she started working on it, she found her eyes drifting back over to Snape.

It amazed her at how well he acted; sitting at his desk seeming at peace with grading dreadful essays. After all the had happened with the war - his close call with death, his double agent spying, and everything else - seeing Snape do something as simple as grading amazed her.

As she began scrubbing the second cauldron, Hermione couldn't help wonder if he was lonely. She remembered seeing him at the celebration ball; he had stood in a darkened corner for most of the night as to avoid giving any interviews. She remembered dancing and feeling his eyes on her, and when she had looked up in his direction, she had caught his eyes. Hermione swore 'til this day that his expression had been one of longing, acceptance, peace and desire. But what was it that he desired? Surely it wasn't her which he desired...

Ever since that night, all Hermione could think about was the desire in his eyes - in her dreams, that desire would turn to lust.

Sighing again, Hermione wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her sweater, not sure if the heat she felt was because of her work or something else entirely.

...

When Severus finally decided it was safe enough to look up, he was semi surprised to see that Granger had managed to clean four of the cauldrons using only the flimsy toothbrush he had provided. Looking at the time, he saw there were only ten more minutes of her detention left.

"Miss Granger, you may stop. Gather your things and get out." Severus said without sparing her a glance – he resisted watching her as she put her cloak back on.

When she suddenly came up to his desk, however, he had no choice but to acknowledge her once more. He looked up at the girl – _woman_ – and saw she wore an expression of curiosity. Severus almost sneered. He knew that look – he had been on the receiving end of that look all throughout his trails with the Wizengamot. She wanted to ask questions (which wasn't unlike her) and he was in no mood for it. Fixing a glare in her direction, visions of her as a woman vanished and in its place was a girl who thought she had to know everything.

"Miss Granger, I believe my instructions were clear – gather your things and leave my classroom. At once!"

She nodded her head and squared her shoulders. "Professor… I was just wondering -"

"Please take your questions to someone else, Granger. I've not the time or patients for them or _you_ for that matter."

Her eyes narrowed as Severus stood up and gathered his papers. He needed to leave her presences before he said – or did – anything stupid.

"Sir, I only wished to inquire about the potion you assigned us to research in class today."

Severus lifted his eyes to her once more and raised a brow. "Tell me, Miss Granger, when I speak, do I speak English or some other language you are unable to understand?"

He watched as her cheeks grew red with color and he stopped himself from watching her tongue as she quickly licked her drying lips. Suppressing a groan, Severus turned around and made his way into his office.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Get out."

…

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Snape's retreating back. She had only wanted to be reminded of which book she was to read, but now, her mind was reeling. She had seen that look in his eyes again – desire. _And it was for me…_

Without thinking twice about what she was doing, Hermione followed quickly behind him and before he was able to slam his down shut, she place a foot down and the door swung forcefully against it. She cried out in mild pain and Snape turned around looking at her, bewildered.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, girl?" He asked menacingly. He walked up to her where she stood in the doorway and with only a few inches between them, he glowered at her. "Another thirty points, Granger."

Hermione gasped slightly when she felt him move closer, his long black robes nearly touching her own. With determination, she lifted her head and met his eyes. She knew if she stayed like this for long, her neck would be sore; he was so tall…

"I'm sorry Professor," she whispered.

His face moved closer. "For what, exactly, Miss Granger?" He said in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl.

Hermione gasped again – that voice… how had she never noticed what that voice could do?

"I – I…" She trailed off as her hands – traitors! – lifted and settled onto the front of his robes against his chest.

His eyes were so dark, and she was getting lost in them. He desired her and she knew it. She had known since the celebration ball, yet it took until now to fully accept it. Was this what Snape needed? Someone to be with… to love? Did she even _want_ to be the person to give him those things?

Hermione nodded softly. Yes. She could be that person for him if he chose her. After everything he did for the Order… for everyone. He was smart, snarky, and though not the most handsome, he carried an elegant air, and that alone would attract any female.

Hermione felt her eyes close of their own accord, and could almost feel his breath on her cheek… so close, yet –

Suddenly, her hands were grasping empty air. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around Snape's office to find him nowhere in sight. Her heart began to pound as she hurriedly grabbed her bag and left the empty classroom. As she made her way to the Gryffindor tower, all she could think in her head was: _What the hell was that?_

…

Severus leaned against a wall in his living quarters. Never had he been so caught off guard in his life! What was that girl thinking? Tempting him like that? Offer her lips so willingly…

Severus grabbed the nearest piece of furniture – a wooden chair – and through it across the room, satisfied when one of its four legs broke off.

Hermione Granger was completely off limits. She was his student. _Student!_ It didn't matter that she had fought in a war; she was young and deserved more than he could ever offer her. No. It would do well to stay away from her. There was no use it hurting her, or getting hurt himself. Severus was all too aware of the feeling of heartbreak…

_Heartbreak? It's not as if I'm in love with that girl _– woman! – _If anything, all I feel is lust. I'm lusting after a nineteen year old girl…_

Severus quickly walked over to the broken chair, lifted it up and slammed it back on the ground, breaking the remaining legs off. He would not become a perverted old man. He would not lust after her, and he would be the happiest man in the world the day she would be gone from Hogwarts for good.

_Only eight more months to go…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

By the time the winter holidays came around, Hermione had become quite good at avoiding Professor Snape at all costs – with the exception of double potions. She didn't know why exactly she felt the need to avoid the professor; the only explanation she could come up with was that she was embarrassed. And Hermione hated feeling that way.

Every time she would see Snape, either in class or in the Great Hall during meals, Hermione would feel herself blush, and she would quickly look away. What he must be thinking, Hermione didn't know. She just hoped he didn't think she was disgusted by what had almost happened. It was quite the contrary, really. Her dreams were proof enough of that…

Sitting in the library, Hermione felt that familiar blush creep into her face. She did her best to hide it behind the rather large book she had been reading. Ever since that detention and her realization of Snape's – very real – desire of her, Hermione's dreams were filled with him. Sometimes they were talking, sometimes they were yelling – and sometimes they were doing things that Hermione had never actually done in real life. Even now, simply sitting quietly in her chair, Hermione could almost feel his hands on her body… his lips on her neck and fingers creeping up her skirt…

Hermione shifted in her seat and looked around, making sure there wasn't anyone watching her. With a soft sigh, Hermione closed her book. It was pointless trying to read after thinking that way; and besides, Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the common room. She had promised to go down with them to the court yard to watch the snowball fight against the Slytherins…

Leaving the library, Hermione walked slowly through the corridors, looking out the windows as she passed them. It was snowing outside – a sure sign that winter had arrived. She was so preoccupied with looking out the windows, that she didn't notice when a figure stopped walking in front of her and a few steps more, Hermione bumped into them. Stumbling backwards slightly, Hermione looked up to see that it was Professor Snape.

_Of course its Professor Snape… who else would I bump into other than the person I wish to avoid the most!_ She thought dryly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going." She offered as she looked down at her feet.

"Clearly," He said with a sneer evident in his voice.

Hermione glanced up at him then, but saw his face was void of emotions. Maybe she had overreacted about the detention and what she _thought_ had happened… but then again, he was Severus Snape – master of hiding emotions.

"I – I was just going…" Hermione said, suddenly unsure. She took a quick look around and saw that there wasn't anyone around. There wouldn't be, she remembered, almost all of the student had left on the Hogwarts Express that morning with the exception of Hermione, her friends and a few other students from different houses. In total, only twenty-five students had stayed at the castle for the holidays.

"By all means, Miss Granger – don't let me hold you up from your… extra curricular activities…"

Hermione looked up at him again, this time confused. _What was that suppose to mean?_

She, nonetheless, nodded and side stepped around Snape and hurried to the common room before Snape remember to take points away.

…

It had been fairly easy avoiding Hermione Granger; especially since she too seemed to be avoiding him.

Almost every night since that blasted detention, Severus found himself drinking Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and breaking that same wooden chair – every morning he would repair it for its next up coming abuse. And finally – _finally_ – after several weeks of this, Severus had finally stopped thinking about Granger in ways that were inappropriate… until now.

He didn't know why he had stopped right in front of her when he saw her walking carelessly down the corridor. He knew when he stopped that she would run into him; maybe he subconsciously wanted to feel her against him again…

Stomping down the corridor with a scowl on his face, Severus made his way back to his living quarters for a much needed Firewhiskey and furniture tossing session.

…

It was cold outside, and sitting in one spot watching her friends throw snowballs around wasn't Hermione's idea of a good time. They had been at it for almost an hour now, and twice she had been pegged by wayward snowballs.

"Guys, I'm going inside… it's almost dinner time!" Hermione shouted above the wind. Her friends waved at her.

"We'll meet you inside, 'Mione!" Harry shouted before getting hit full in the face by snow. Next to him, Ron laughed. Hermione shook her head and practically ran back into the castle. She wasn't sure way she had gone outside in the first place seeing as she had never been one to participate in those childish games…

Inside, Hermione was greeted with the warmth of the castle. Taking off her wet cloak, she vanished it to her room and patted her hair, trying to tame her bushy hair from it windblown appearance. It was, of course, no use.

With dinner only half an hour away, Hermione decided to warm her nearly frozen limbs by taking a walk around the castle and about half way down, Hermione realized she was heading straight for the dungeons. Pausing midstride, she considered turning back around and just going to the Great Hall…

_I'm just taking a walk… there's no reason for me not to be able to take a walk around the dungeons…_

With that in mind, Hermione took a breath and continued down the stairs.

The farther she walked, the darker it became, until the walls were lined with lit torches. She had never actually walked the dungeons before, so with her wand tucked safely within the sleeve of her sweater, Hermione continued on quietly. It was so quiet down here…

Footsteps.

Hermione sucked in a breath, pointing her wand at the ready and turned around; there wasn't anyone behind her. Letting out her breath, Hermione turned around and continued walking – her eyes were now wide open, trying to catch any sight of movement. _Maybe it's time to head back upstairs… clearly I'm not cut out to walk these dungeons by myself. I couldn't image living down here – _

Suddenly, on the left stone wall, a door appeared and opened. Hermione pointed her wand towards it and at – Snape; coming out of his living quarters.

"Granger!"

"Sir!"

They spoke at the same time. Hermione, still fearful, did not lower her wand as Snape stalked towards her.

"What are you doing down here?" He growled, grabbing her wrist and pushing it down so her wand was lowered.

"Sir, I was just walking –"

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately, Granger." Snape said. He was close now, and Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Sir, have you been drinking?" Hermione asked astonished.

He glared at her and walked forward, causing her to walk backwards until her back was against the cold, stone wall. He was still holding her wrist as well.

"What I do is no concern of yours."

He let go of her wrist and put both his hands on the wall on beside either side of her head. He bent forward, his face mere inches from her. Hermione was reminding of the detention she had served only a couple months ago. The almost kiss… She closed her eyes, remembering the dreams that had plagued her ever since, and suddenly, his lips were on her own. Hermione fought the urge to gasp as the sensation it brought to her – a feeling better then the dreams.

His kiss was gentle at first – almost as if he wanted her to push him away. But Hermione wasn't having that. Instead, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss he had initiated. His hands found their way to her waist and he held her, pulling her closer to him.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening – she, Hermione, was standing in the middle of the dungeons snogging Professor Snape… she moaned.

…

Seeing Granger standing there – her face reddened from the cold outside – had drove Severus insane. He had been drinking for the better half of the afternoon trying to resist the urge to give into the release his body so craved for. Seeing her standing there had suddenly changed something inside of him. He didn't want to be the same person he had been before – letting the girl he loved fall into the arms of another. No. He did not love Granger, but he couldn't help the thought that maybe eventually he could. That was what made him do it. He needed to know if he even stood a chance with Granger – _Hermione_.

Her lips were soft, and upon his thin lips, they felt heavenly. When she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, he had to bit back a groan of pleasure. She had – wordlessly – accepted.

Severus pulled her closer to him, at the same time pushing her against the wall. He wanted to devour her – he wanted to possess her…_ No!_

He let go of her at once and stepped back as she tried to reach for him. Her eyes were darkened with lust and Severus had to take a few more steps back so he wouldn't be tempted to take her in his arms again.

"No," He said in a harsh, raspy voice.

"Severus –" She started, but he cut her off.

"Do _not _address me in such way, _Miss Granger_."

Granger let her arms fall back to her sides and she looked away from him. Without another word, he turned around and went right back into his quarters, determined not to come back out for the rest of the holiday.

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

New Years Eve found Hermione curled up in her bed with Crookshanks lying precariously against her side. She couldn't understand why Snape had pushed her away… Sure, she was his student, but it wasn't as if she were under age – and she wanted him more then anything now. Her thoughts were constantly filled with the dark man.

Sighing, Hermione decided to stop mopping around and with Crookshanks in her arms she made her way down stairs to the common room. Harry and Ron were the only ones in there; they were playing Wizard's Chess. She sat down next to Ron who was clearly winning the game. Neither boy said anything to her until Ron finally said –

"Checkmate! Good game Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch. "Sure, Ron… I'm going to see if my arse is still intact."

Hermione laughed at Harry dramatics as he stood up and made his way up stairs to the boys' dorm. This left Hermione alone with Ron. As Ron looked over at her from where she sat on the couch next to next, Hermione couldn't help suddenly feeling uncomfortable. _He's my best friend… I shouldn't feel uncomfortable sitting next to him – alone…_

"Hey, Hermione… I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk down to the kitchens with me?" Ron asked, hopeful.

A walk – as in leaving the Gryffindor common room and possibly seeing Severus… _Severus._ Hermione smiled as she thought his given name. She wondered how it would sound coming from her lips… Shaking herself slightly, Hermione nodded to Ron.

"Sure, I could use a nice cup of hot chocolate."

Ron smiled at her, stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, and when she stood, he didn't let go. Instead, he grasped it firmly in his own and led her out of the tower. The corridors were quiet of course, and void of students running about. Hermione knew that the other houses were probably having parties to bring in the New Year. She knew it was close to midnight…

When they reached the portrait of the pair, and tickled it, it swung inwards and they hurried inside. There were only a few house elves, and when they saw them, they immediately set to work. A minute later, both Hermione and Ron were sitting at the counter each with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of peanut butter cookies in front of them.

There was no conversation as they sat there enjoys their snack, but once they were done, Ron gave Hermione a mischievous look. Hermione raised a brow.

"What are you think, Ronald?" She asked suspiciously.

Ron laughed lightly and once again took her hand. She let him led the way out of the kitchen and they sped walked through the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Hermione whispered loudly.

"Just come on!"

Soon they had reached the entrance hall and they went outside. Casting a quick warming charm on them, Hermione smiled. The sky was dark, lit only by the millions of stars and full moon. Ron cleared snow off of the front steps and motioned for them to sit. When they were settled, Ron put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as she laid her head against him.

"Mum always said that for a New Years resolution to come true, you have to wish it on the stars." Ron said softly against her ear.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at the stars – she knew what she wanted to wish for… _I can't get Severus out of my head. I just hope with the New Year, I can either get him to see how easy it is to be with someone – or just get him out of my head once and for all._

Hermione lifted her head off Ron and looked at him. Maybe if she distracted herself from thinking about the professor… She leaned forward and Ron turned his head. He smiled and lowered his face to hers, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. And Hermione instantly regretted it. This was wrong – it wasn't at all what she wanted.

Pulling back slowly, Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have done that."

She stood up and Ron quickly stood with her. "No – its fine, Hermione! I've wanted to do that for years, but I've never had the courage…"

Hermione continued to shake her head. "We're so much better off as friends. Don't you see?"

And before he could say anything else, Hermione took off running back into the castle.

It only took a matter of minutes to reach the dungeons and when she reached the section where she had kissed Severus only days ago, Hermione paused in front of the blank wall. She knew there was an invisible door somewhere along the wall… She took out her wand.

"Point me." She whispered, laying the wand flat on her palm. The wand turned slightly to the left and Hermione hurriedly walked up to the section it indicated. She knocked on the stone wall, grimacing when she realized she knocked too hard, hurting her knuckles. At that moment, however, it didn't matter. A door had suddenly appeared.

…

The knock on his quarter's door surprised Severus as he sat in front of his fireplace, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand and a potions journal in another. It was usually how he spent his holidays and he had no intention of changing that; especially when the thoughts of Hermione had begun to fade as the alcohol penetrated his mind. He stood up slowly, placing the bottle on the table and closed the book. Who ever was at his door was going to pay dearly for interrupting his night… He dropped the wards and opened the door. He groaned loudly when he saw that it was Hermione. What did she think she was doing? Coming to his private quarters at near midnight? Didn't she know how she had been making him suffer since that damn ball and their kiss the other night? Growling, Severus grabbed her arm before she could say anything and pulled her into his quarters.

"Severus –"

What right did she have to use his given name? He was ready to tell her off when suddenly his arms were full of her and her lips were on his. Severus' eyes widened as she kissed him most thoroughly, grinding herself wantonly against him. He let out a low moan as he felt himself becoming very aroused. _Damn it all!_

Throwing caution to the wind, Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they continued to kiss. When she deepened the kiss by trailing her tongue against his lips, Severus lifted her off her feet and carried her over to the couch in front of the fire. He laid her down, never breaking the kiss as he lowered himself to cover her.

It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours – Severus didn't noticed. His hands were under her shirt, lifting it slightly as his fingers fondled the underside of her breast. She moaned appreciatively and began unbuttoning his shirt. A chime suddenly went off in the corner of his rooms, and Severus broke the kiss. Midnight.

"Happy New Years, Severus." Hermione whispered huskily beneath him.

Severus looked back down at her – her lips were full and eyes glazed over with passion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a low voice, not moving off of her.

"I want you," She admitted with a blush in her cheeks. "And I know you want me too."

Severus almost groaned again. Of course he wanted her – the erection in his pants was proof enough! But he couldn't continue this… at least, not now.

He moved off her without another word, and sat on the other end of the couch, picking up his forgotten bottle of Ogden's and taking a quick swing of it. Hermione sat up next to him and he could feel her curious gaze on him as he looked intensely at the roar fire in front of them.

…

Hermione sat up breathlessly. She couldn't believe that she had pretty much thrown herself at him – and he reciprocated! She looked over at him as he sat there, staring at the fire. She wanted to continue what they had started; her entire body seemed to be humming with pleasure. But they couldn't, could they? She was, after, still in school with him as her teacher… Hermione sighed and run a hand through her hair. How was it that she had finally gotten the courage to go after something she wanted for herself, only to be brought down by the reality of it? They couldn't be together – at least, not now.

Hermione stood up from the couch and straightened her clothes. Severus didn't look up when she stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I stand by what I said… I want you, but I know this is wrong." She let her hand fall from his shoulder and squared her shoulders. "I will come back down here after graduation… if you will wait for me. If you still want me, like I know you do, then we can be together then."

Still, Severus didn't say anything to knowledge her presences. Hermione swallowed, before nodding once and leaving Severus quarters. She would return in a few months time, and she would offer herself to him again - without feeling like it was wrong.

With this plan set in her head, Hermione finally decided on her New Years resolution:

_I will get through the rest of this school year, pass my N.E.W.T's and return to Severus arms._

It would be easier said, than done.

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

It was a beautiful, bright and sunny June day – or at least that's what the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall told.

Hermione was sitting in the front row in the Great Hall with all of the other seventh years who would be graduating on this day. She sat nervously next to her best friends, twisting her hands on her lap and beneath her robes her feet were tapping against the ground, impatiently. Never had Hermione wished to be graduated so badly, but seeing Severus sitting up there with the other professors, it wasn't hard to realize why. She wanted to see Severus in a light other then one as her teacher and she as his student. She wanted to know if he still shared the feeling she had, which had – incidentally – grown so much more from the time she had last been with him privately.

As Headmistress McGonagall continued through her speech and through the routine of call each student up to gather there certificates, Hermione kept her eyes on Severus, watching him for any signs. So far, he had not looked at her – not even once.

The ceremony took an hour to complete and finally, Hermione, Harry and Ron were Hogwarts graduates.

Hermione took the time to hug and say goodbye to the other students she had grown up with and after promising Harry and Ron that she would be at the party in Hogsmeade that night, she raced down to the dungeons, taking off her heavy graduation robes as she went, revealing a red thin strapped, knee length dress. It had taken her the better half of the morning to tame her wild curls into simple waves, but Hermione was glad she took the time to do it – she wanted to look mature for this visit, and not as the child she had once been.

When she reached the strip of wall where she knew Severus' quarters were hidden behind, she was surprised to see that the door was already visible. Taking a breath, she knocked twice and immediately, the door opened.

"Yes?" Severus asked, his eyes steadily on her face, not diverting anywhere else.

Hermione controlled her herself before she started blushing. "May I come in?"

He raised a brow at her, but did not tell her off. Instead, he stepped aside, letting her in. Hermione quickly walked in and he closed the door behind her. For the first time, Hermione was able to admire his rooms. Two walls were filled with books from floor to ceiling and there was a beautiful marble fireplace with a comfortable looking black plush couch in front of it. Blush creped into her neck as she remembered lying beneath him on that very couch. Diverting her gaze, she spotted a table with two wooden chairs on either side, and on the far wall, another door, presumably leading to his bedroom and bath.

"What is it that you want, Granger?" Severus asked from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see that he was only a few feet away from her. Without think, one word escaped her mouth.

"You,"

Severus raised a brow at her and stepped closer. "And what is it you want from me?"

Hermione also took a step forward. "Everything…" She whispered.

"Are you quite certain?" His breath tickled her cheek.

She nodded and lifted her hands to his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I haven't been able to stop think about you… its not a crush, I'm certain of that. I want to be with you, if you'd give me a chance."

His eyes closed and she watched in wonder as many different emotions crossed his features. She had never seen him so vulnerable and at that moment, she knew that this was the right choice. He needed someone – he needed her. Without waiting for him to have a chance to resist, Hermione kiss him – it was just as she remembered and until then, she had missed it.

…

There were no words to describe what she was offering him. And who was he to turn down something so precious?

Severus wanted her, and he'd be damn if he wasn't going to take what she was willing giving. Whether this lasted a week, or even years, Severus would allow himself to enjoy the time she gave him to be with her. After everything he had gone through throughout the years, he needed this – someone willing to forgive him of everything he'd done and accept him for who he was. He broke the kiss.

"I am not a kind man…" He said pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. He felt Hermione shake her head.

"You give the illusion that you are unkind… I wouldn't be standing here if you truly were not kind. Please – don't push me away."

Severus growled and pressed his lips to hers again, hard and passionate. He picked her up, hearing her squeal in delight when his hands squeeze her arse. He almost smiled… almost. He carried her, kicking open his bedroom door, closing it behind him before he placed her on his bed. How many times he imagined doing exactly this, he had lost count. But now, it was happening. This was real.

It didn't take long before her dress was off of her body and he was buried deep inside her.

...

She was in love. Looking at the sleeping man next to her, Hermione smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. She had no regrets about what they had just done. The only thing she regretted was not being able to do it sooner.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled against him, feeling him shift to accommodate her and wrap an arm around her. This was what she needed. This was what she had longed for. And while she would leave his side that night to celebrate with her friends, Hermione knew that she would be back in his arms before the sun rose.

Hermione would be there as long as he allowed her to be. And she secretly hoped it would be for a very long time.

**The End**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this short ficlet as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep on the look out for more stories from me as I plan to write many more. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
